An integrated circuit semiconductor device (such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory or DRAM device) may include a cell array region having a plurality of cell units; and a peripheral circuit region positioned outside the cell array region and having semiconductor circuits (e.g., a driver, a buffer, an input/output unit, an amplifier, etc.) for controlling read/write operations of cell units and input/output of data. A semiconductor device including a cell array region and a peripheral circuit region may include transistors as active devices, and resistors as passive devices. Hence, a fabrication process for a semiconductor device may include a forming pluralities of transistors and resistors. These semiconductor devices may be formed in the cell array region, and in the peripheral circuit region.
A conventional semiconductor device may include a gate polysilicon resistor using a dummy gate structure in the peripheral circuit region formed from a same material used for a gate structure of the cell array region, a self-aligned contact polysilicon plug resistor using a self-aligned contact plug formed from a same material used for a self-aligned contact plug of the cell array region, and/or a plate electrode polysilicon resistor formed from same material used for a plate electrode of the cell array region. The gate structure and the dummy gate structure may include a spacer formed on the lateral side of the gate stack, and a gate stack having a gate insulation layer, a gate electrode, and a capping layer.
Generally, when a capacitor has a polysilicon-insulator-polysilicon (PIP) structure in a semiconductor device having a COB (Capacitor Over Bit line) structure disposed over a bit line, upper and lower electrodes may be formed from polysilicon as a conductive material. Accordingly, a resistor can be formed using a polysilicon material in the peripheral circuit region. When the capacitor is of a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure to enhance the capacitor performance, however, it may be difficult to form a resistor using a polysilicon material. It may be similarly difficult to form a resistor using a polysilicon material when the self-aligned contact plug connecting upper and lower electrodes is formed from a metal material, or when a gate electrode or a bit line electrode is formed from a metal material. Additional steps of polysilicon deposition, photolithography, etching, etc. may be needed to form a polysilicon resistor. A complexity of the fabrication process of the semiconductor device may be increased and defects of the semiconductor device result with an increase of the production cost of the semiconductor device.